Devils Never Cry
by TenshinG
Summary: Who am I . . . Do I even have a soul, or am I just truly a demon. I can only know if I walk forward and find my path in this grey world.


**DMCxNaruto was my first fanfic that I ever wrote when I joined Fanfiction. As I looked back at it I realized how much errors I made, as well as never kept intact with the storyline in general. I was ashamed of my story and decided to delete it. It also led to me hating the DMCx Naruto section due to following the same clichés that everyone wrote like example Naruto neglect, Harem, God-like stories that held no originality and represented none of the traits that we love of the stories, it was simply terrible fanfics written for dark and guilty pleasures for the authors and readers (Who were in to this). Then DmC: definitive edition and DMC 4: SP came out; I tried it out, leading me to regain the fun and loving gameplay that I enjoyed of the game. This wasn't enough motivation that made me write a new fanfic, no the motivation came from DarkAkatsuk1 the writer of Son of Sparda DxD (This fic is simply hysterical and keeps Dante in his core), so it was thanks to him I wrote this, so enjoy my vague prologue.**

* * *

 **Devil May Cry**

 **Mission 0: Prologue**

* * *

 _Two millenniums ago, there was a war. Between the human world, and the other the Underworld. But somebody from the Underworld woke up to justice, and stood up against this legion, alone. His name was Sparda. Later, he quietly wandered the human world, and continued to preserve harmony, until his death. He became a legend, The Legendary Dark Knight, Sparda._

* * *

"Looks like we have a winner," said none other than the beautiful Trish as she watched Dante defeat the Dark Emperor Mundus.

"Jackpot!" Dante said as he unleashed the magically infused bullets of Trish and himself. The bullets flared like beams in helix formation until they combined making red and yellow become a dangerous orange flare that struck down the Demon King Mundus.

The bullets great power opened the rift to the demon world for Mundus was now too weak to keep his form in the human world, he scraped the floor but it was all in vain as the power of the suction was too great for him to keep hold, " **NOOOOOOOOOOO! Dante, I will return. And I will rule this woooooooorld!** "

"Goodbye, and if you do comeback" As a final jest to demon king Dante gave a mock bow and said, "Give regards to my son, will ya."

The gate closed as Mundus was completely sucked in as static flew out. Dante completed the same task as his father Sparda, seal Mundus back to the demon world and hopefully for good.

* * *

(The Underworld; several days later)

The battle between Dante led Mundus weak. Once again he failed. Mundus grew frustrated as the spawn of Sparda managed to defeat him, all that power and it was not by his side serving him.

After all twenty-years ago, for Dante and Vergil's 8th birthday, Mundus killed their mother as well as tried to abduct both Dante and Vergil, forcing them to become one of his lieutenants to reclaim his lost lands against the rebels that followed Sparda. But now everything changes.

Mundus knew how deal with the cards presented to him and so he will not hesitate to use them and barked, " **Lucifuge!** "

Out of thin air a grotesque demon appeared. His body was an odd uneven crescent moon shape with the horns making up the tips as its was located body in the middle that was emphasized by the purple leather straps that wrapped his body along with hooked chains that stretched his lips and exposed his gums and teeth's. His body was colored silvery blue with light purple lines along with his large clawed hands that floated out of thin air.

Lucifuge Rofocale bowed to the dark emperor and spoke, "What is your command you're league."

" **Summon the serpent** " Mundus ordered to his trusted servant.

Lucifuge hesitated for a moment before he expressed his concerns of his master's order, ". . . I don't trust that wretched creature."

" **Yet I did not ask for opinion** ," Mundus eyes glowed dark and intense as he wished he had the power to simply destroy Lucifuge with the flick of his wrist but he was too weak and Lucifuge was too much of a powerful subordinate to lose, for now that is, " **He proves his usefulness now bring him towards me. I won't ask again!** "

"Forgive me, my lord." Lucifuge wisely bowed to his master Mundus as he quickly disappeared out of thin air.

Lucifuge appeared in Orochimaru's laboratory. The smell death of both human, demon and other supernatural creatures were clearly present, a stench that Lucifuge grew to despise from the abomination that was a laboratory of study and experimentation.

It wasn't hard to find the snake for his aura was wicked and cruel as the day they first met, once a former human was now an abomination that should wiped clean from this world. A snake among snake was the true nature of Orochimaru.

He showed no concern for his victim's howling agony, as he surgically dissected his liver while emptying the small intestines as he was making space for the chimera that he was going to infuse with the host. Sadly the experiment had to wait for Orochimaru sensed the presence of an old friend. He put the blade down and removed his gloves throwing it out to the trash as he headed to the sink to rinse his hands cleans

Orochimaru smiled slyly as he chuckled, not showing a bit of concern that he had his back wide open to a potential enemy, "Lucifuge, It's been eight years since we last met, tell me have you spawned more children again?"

"It is none of your concern you wretched serpent, count yourself lucky that I have not come here to take your life," Lucifuge viciously threatened.

"Yes, yes, Line 64. I've heard that threat for the one hundredth eighty-eight times. Seriously you should pick new material, a threat like that is old fashioned," Orochimaru jested darkly as he chuckled at seeing Lucifuge grinding his teeth in anger of being mocked.

Lucifuge knew better to start a battle in this untimely hour especially when his master Mundus needed his service once again, "Mundus summons you snake and I am here to guide towards your destination."

Orochimaru was not one to lie to himself for he was intrigued in what the dark emperor had to offer for him after all doing his pet project was quite 'fun' to do, "Long as it benefits me. Lead the way Lucifuge."

Lucifuge grabbed Orochimaru and began disappearing and while they were slowly disappearing from sight the demon Lucifuge couldn't help but to crush the snake now while he was clearly vulnerable but sadly he could not fulfill his dark desire.

They arrived to the demon world. And once again Orochimaru has stepped back to the infernal world, he wondered if any demon was showing new signs of evolution after all the Underworld is a harsh environment for it was either die or survive. Clearly he was the only one mad and bold enough to conduct these researches.

" **We meet again Serpent** ," Mundus voiced echoed through the halls as he tried to hide his weak form but it proved futile for Orochimaru already secretly knew the battle between Dante, after all his snake was watching.

"8 years wasn't that long to me Mundus." Orochimaru spoke of no concern as he quickly wanted to move the conversation faster, "So let's cut the pleasantries and tell me what you want from me."

It was straight to business and nothing would change that.

Mundus eyes glowed and two bullets appeared before the scientist. It was the same bullets that Dante used to push back the demon lord to the underworld days ago. It was a pain for Mundus to pull them out but necessary to remove.

" **These bullets hold the great fraction of Dante's power, use it to restart project Marcus** ," Mundus voiced echoed through his castle.

Orochimaru eyes gleamed as the name of Marcus was brought up, "I see so using Shuraba as his battery wasn't a bad choice after all."

" **So you kept him stored I see**." The Dark Lord said callously as he levitated the bullets to Orochimaru's hand.

"Well I couldn't just dispose of him since I worked so hard to create him," Orochimaru smiled gleefully as for doing Mundus little science project gave him more results than his other experiments that he did in his lifetime. "So where do we begin?"

* * *

(Time Skip: 7 years later, Devil May Cry shop)

"The order of the sword, huh" said the aged devil hunter Dante as he took a savoring bite from his pizza.

"Yes." The beautiful and yet dangerous demon hunter Lady replied, "Are you familiar with them?"

"Sorry, religion and I don't mix." Dante honestly stated.

Lady wasn't all surprised as she decided to explain it to him, "It's a small congregation that gathers in the castle town of Fortuna. I guess the only people who would have heard it are the ones who take interest in this type of thing."

"Like you."

"Exactly," Lady assured confidently as she was hoping that this time Dante would give her an answer that actually proved useful. "So just how much do you know about Sparda?"

"Well, from what I can figure there's a lot of confusion surrounding him." Dante said as he looked to Trish, who knew more about his father then he did.

Lady turned away and decided to give Dante another controversial legend about Sparda, "The story goes that Sparda served as the feudal lord of the city long ago. The people who live here today take these legends as truth and worship him . . . just like a god."

The last statement caught the devil hunter's attention as he took his legs of his desk and leaned on his elbow still holding his pizza, "They worship a demon as a god?"

The very thought of that was ridiculous and also quite laughable in the perspective of Dante.

"Peaceful worship can't be condemned," Lady said in a matter of fact tone she walked towards Dante's desk, as Trish licked the grease and juice from her finger and got of the son of Sparda's desk. "But the real problem is the Order. Lately they've been running amok catching demons and have even butted in on some of my jobs."

Dante clearly chose to ignore her tone on the last statement and jested, "Maybe there starting a zoo."

"Not just demons. They've also been targeting Devil Arms, like the ones you have." Lady snapped and took Dante's object of affection away from him as she leaned and stared him to get the point across.

"OK then, a museum." Dante corrected as tried to get his pizza back only to be rejected by the kidnapper, Lady. The Devil hunter gave a sigh as he gave a light hit to the table for his failed attempt and leaned further back to his chair and put his legs back on the table, "So what?"

"Well, what if their intentions are foul and there's a diabolical plan behind these apparent random acts?" Lady reasoned to Dante.

It was clear as day that Lady wasn't going to drop this matter so Dante did the only logical thing that a man would do in his position, dump the problem to the child. In his best angry father voice he yelled to the couch, "NARUTO!"

A thud was clearly heard and the person named Naruto quickly appeared in full height with his guns in his hands as his dazed eyes scan the area finding demons to shot.

He was a fairly tall and muscularly toned youth, looking no older than seventeen. Blonde hair like his mother but kept spiked in a messy crop style and his eyes were blue as his father Dante, yet held more mischief. He wore a blue navy muscle shirt, black pants with blue vertical stripes sporting accessories such as pyramid stud belt with a skull design in the end of the tip and a metal studded band on his right thigh.

"Haha, very funny dad," Naruto said dryly as he dropped his guns and sat on the couch and grabbed his steel-toed red shoes. He walked forward to the desk with his shoes on and guns away while idly wiping of his drool, "So what happened we got a customer with the 'password'."

"No, I just want you to look at Lady's problem," Dante pointed to the woman that held his pizza hostage.

"I thought I paid her debt already."

"Not that problem," Dante quickly corrected, "She has new problem with this cult called the Oder of the Knights from the city of Fortuna, so go there and do my dirty work for me."

"Uggh, do I have too?"

"They're taking our jobs Naruto, look at the puzzle and think for a second," Lady said to the youngest devil hunter in the group.

Naruto crossed him arms and pondered at the problem until he realized Lady had a good point, especially in the financial department, "If they're taking our jobs then that means I don't get paid. If I don't get paid then I'll end up like a useless bum like my dad."

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Yes now be good boy and stop them," Lady commanded as she stuffed the blonde's mouth with Dante's pizza which Naruto clenched with his teeth and nodded.

Dante immediately saw an opportunity and seize the moment as he tried to reclaim what was rightfully his only for his hand to be swatted by Lady, getting the devil hunter to curse for his misfortune. Dante for once sighed and let it go as he tried to save face as much as he could.

"Well then since you have something to keep yourself occupied your mom is going to accompany you, Trish . . ." The devil hunter received no response as he turned around seeing the Force Edge missing along with a "see you there" message written in lipstick on the wall. "Huh, I guess she has to wait for you."

The doors of the Devil May Cry shop opened revealing Naruto sporting additional articles of clothing such as a red sash that wrapped around his head multiple times with three pins attached consisting the designs of a cartoonish skull, a devil star, and a Yin and Yang. He also wore a flaring red swallowtail jacket with yin-yang patches sewn on the shoulders and had his left sleeve rolled up along with a small, brown shoulder bag strapped to his back.

He walked confidently to Fortuna to search out and see in what was truly hiding under its dark veil. As he made it past the street he was immediately ambushed by a horde of scarecrows. The blonde showed no worries or fear just a cocky little smile that was glued to his face. The scarecrows jumped and dogpiled the blonde with their sharp blades but strange thing was they felt no flesh being pierced until they were all blown away by a grim force leading some to be extinguished. Appearing out of nothingness was Naruto's trusted blade in arm, Necromancer.

It was a thick and long double-edged sword with a human skull as its rain and cross-guard; it also sported a bronze insignia on its front flat. Its grip was the length of human spinal cord and a sacrum and tailbone as its pommel, truly living up to its name. It had a dark and foreboding aura for anyone who laid witness to the blade for the first time before their eyes, some demons backed away as the blade began to drool; clearly it was time to feast.

The blonde launched himself and immediately cut down the first scarecrow that was unfortunate to dodge. More Scarecrows appeared and stood on the young devil hunter's path. The blonde was merciless as he struck down every demon down allowing Necromancer to devour their souls in the process. As Naruto kept momentum in the battle he adjusted his grip and threw Necromancer like a lance piercing multiple scarecrows until it stabbed the pavement.

The scarecrows that were left immediately seized the opportunity against the defenseless demon hunter. Naruto smirked confidently as he whipped out his obsidian Desert Eagles-style handguns with skull and skeletal features and yelled, "Roar, Kerberos!"

Supersonic bullets pierced the burlap sack skins of the scarecrows, easily letting the Trypoxylus to leak out. As the battle raged Naruto fully infused his bullets with demonic power and unleashed his signature ricochet shot, the bullets were released and rebounded demon to demon finishing them of brutally.

His senses kicked in and Naruto immediately rolled away from harm as more scarecrows came out of the woodwork. The blonde smiled as electricity sparked and surrounded his body s he unleashed his mother's power ad jumped in the air above his enemies and performed a downwards kick.

"Guillotine Drop (Righteous Lightning Sinking Anger Lightning Axe)!" He slammed the nearby scarecrow with his oppressive heel shattering the road and launching his air bound and defenseless. Naruto saw opportunity and struck with a raid of lightning against his helpless enemies.

Naruto walked forward as the bodies of the scarecrows slowly diminished from sight. Necromancer was kept in place until Naruto unsheathed it from the ground and strapped it on its back.

"And here I thought it was going to be a boring trip to Fortuna," Naruto smirked confidently as he walked on the pale moon light with his shadow in the shape of the devil.

* * *

 **Necromancer:** First and foremost I like to thank Seishi Kishimoto the twin brother of Masashi Kishimoto and the author of 666 Satan, Blazer Drive, kurenai no okami to ashikase no hitsuji and Sukedaichi Nine who invented this majestic blade of awesomeness. If you read Blazer Drive then you know this swords final form and the power it grants if not then stay tuned. And so on I took my liberty to make Necromancer as Naruto's official sword in hand.

 **Art:** I'll be making some drawings on how Naruto looks like as well as now take some commissions so that I can improve my skills so here's my account and hit me up - tenshinta . Devianart . com -though be warned there are rules of what I allow but don't be discouraged (Unless its hentai). I also charge for free so take advantage of that.

So review and tell what you think, your criticism is appreciated.


End file.
